Return to the Hysteric Party
by SriaLghtft
Summary: Things end slightly different than they did in 2U. And Naomi ends up with a book before the party ends. This book somehow travels with Naomi when they return home. In it is a list of everyone who attended the final scene in the game (which was slightly modified by myself probably), and a simple message : a charm for saving those in the previous page..


_A/N : This is more based off the events of Corpse Party 2U, but with a few twists that didn't actually happen in the game. Part of this might seem like it is impossible (that's because it would be if things weren't worked a bit like they're going to be for this), but it's a fic, not some official side-story/spin-off. I get my creative liberties and whatnot. Sides, the game was supposed to be a 'spin-off' anyway, and yet they made it so it could link to the main story for some dumb reason...This is actually starting on the final day of her birthday...oh, and yuri (aka Girls Love) will be in this. So stop now if you dislike that. Though it was kind of all over 2u, so it'd be odd if someone who played the game didn't at least tolerate it. And no, it's not 'M' because of sexual content. I'm just being safe with the violence side of things  
_~*-*~

"I'll be fine! I can have fun on my own!" Sachiko desperately fought back tears. _I've hurt them all, there's no way they'd ever forgive me..._ She mulled over these thoughts in her head as she stared at the empty pool in front of her. Her mother embraced her, "It's okay, you did your best." She gently comforted the vulnerable little girl. The same little girl who had so sadistically took joy in the pain and torture of those who were now 'guests' at her birthday party. _Well, not really guests, I did force them to come._

"Sachiko!" A familiar voice called out. "Sacchan!" Another familiar one. "Sachiko we're here!" Another. "Sorry we were so late," Satoshi walked up to Sachiko, with the entire group of 'guests' in tow except for a select few.

"Everyone!" The tears she had been holding back began falling like two tiny gently flowing waterfalls, "you all came!"

Satoshi handed her a hand-made necklace, "we took longer than we thought we would to make this for you."

"Thank you!" She jumped into Satoshi's arms. "Come on, let's go show you how to swim!" Satoshi put her down with a smile, to which Sachiko nodded and ran off to join the group.

"Is there no way for her to finally have her peace?" Yoshie looked fondly on the scene, knowing full-well that the time for things to end was nearing. "I really don't see it being possible," Shimoda responded, "but I do wish for the peace of that poor young girl."

"Uwoogh!" Yoshikazu let out a grunt and held out a book towards the two of them.

"Is that that book?" Yoshie stated upon seeing it. "It appears it's the same book that talks about granting wishes. It would be quite the thing if it could grant Sachiko a wish." Shimoda let out a chuckle. "Sadly, the book doesn't have any sort of power, it just makes people think it's granting their wishes. My dear Sachiko made it to mess with those who were inside of Heavenly Host." "That would make sense. It would be far too simple if all of this could be solved with a mere book," Shimoda responded.

Yoshikazu let out a sad groan, realizing he didn't do good. Shimoda patted him, "well, if anyone can figure out a way to release her from this curse, it's that group. Who would have imagined that all of these people who have been through Hell and back would take the effort to spend time like this with the same little girl who caused them to go through all that!" Shimoda said in a grand voice.

"I would love to believe in that glimmer of hope, but the power and death holding back her is great, and I just don't see how anything could save her, except for this brief time during her birthday when she can free her mind from all the hatred and obsession that has built up in this cursed place," Yoshie responded, "we can only look forward to the time when her birthday rolls around and hope that this time they will be like that same group who gave my daughter such a great time..."

Time had passed and everyone had set up a bonfire. The bell started tolling. "No!" Sachiko's tears began falling, "Momma! Isn't there anyway to stop this!? I don't want to go back to being that way! I never wanna forget the time I spent here!" Sachiko clung to her mother desperately.

Meanwhile, everyone was being forced to say their goodbyes, "Seiko! I don't want to lose you again!" Naomi's tears were flowing. "It's okay Naomi, and I'm sorry for being so rough with you. I just wanted to have as much fun as possible before we had to part again," Seiko's own tears were falling fast.

"Naho! I love you! Please don't leave me alone!" Sayaka cried out. "You're my closest friend, but things can't go on forever. I screwed up. That's just how things are," Naho replied. "No!" Sayaka's tears started falling, "I' mean I really love you!"

"Shige-nii...I'm going to miss you..." Mayu's eyes watered as she stood in front of him, but a smile still found its way on her face somehow. Morishige's glasses seemed to fog over, hiding his eyes, "It won't be so bad." His voice seemed to lack any sort of emotion, sharply contrasting the girl next to him, "No, don't lie to yourself Shige-nii, I know you have tears behind those glasses of yours, you may be the best actor in the world, but I know you best." Morishige's glasses seemed to clear, showing that tears were indeed forming near his eyes, and his stoic expression broke, "I'm going to miss you so much Mayu!" He embraced her, completely dropping the act, causing a look of shock on Mayu's face.

Tear-filled farewells were all around.

"It's not fair!" Sachiko cried even harder, "I don't want to do any of this to them! I never really wanted any of that!" Yoshie held her tightly, "I know. I know. You just lost your way."

Yoshikazu walked over to Naomi, "Urawwh!" He grunted excitedly trying to hand her the book.

"Aah!" Naomi jumped back a bit at the sudden appearance of Yoshikazu, but the book had found its way into her hands somehow. "Naomi, I love you," were the last words that came out of Seiko's mouth before she disappeared. "Seeeeeeiiikooooo!" Naomi cried out. And the rest of them quickly began disappearing. All back to the cursed hallways, except for Satoshi and the group, they returned home.

"NO NO NO!" Sachiko started screaming, desperately pleading, "I don't wanna go back to that! I don't wanna become that again!" The final bell began tolling, "Noo-" Sachiko suddenly stopped. "Hahahahaaha!" Sachiko cackled evilly as she moved to return to her base of operations, a lone necklace, made with the hard work of the people from before, shone in the cruel night sky. Sachiko remembered none of it, yet, _For some reason I feel like holding onto this_ She did not discard the necklace.

~*-*~  
_extra chapter_  
*Smack* Azusa hit Ran for the third time, "Don't you realize that I don't like girls!? I'm the sort of girl who goes after any guy she can! I was just using you to get close to him!" She kicked Ran again while she was on the ground. Ran weakly got up, "I don't care about any of that wifey! What kind of husband would I be if I dumped you just because you cheated on me a few times? Wifey, I will never abandon you!" Ran subbornly stated.

Azusa's crazed expression faltered for a moment, "never..." Ran immediately took that moment and jumped at Azusa and-hugged her, tears falling, "wifey! I'll never ever leave you! And if it's boys that are getting in the way, then I'll just make you stop liking boys! I'm never giving up on you, and I won't let anyone else have you wifey!" Azusa stopped in shock, then tears began flowing from her eyes, "R-Ran! I-I-!" But the both of them were stabbed through by a blade of some sort, straight through the heart no less. "Stupid dyke bitches." Both of them instantly died.

Meanwhile back in Kisaragi Academy...  
"Naomi, ever since we got back from heavenly host, I can't look at other girls the same way any more," Ayumi whispered to Naomi.

Naomi nearly teared up a bit thinking about the time they spent there, "maybe you like girls, like S-Seiko did?" She choked a bit on her words as she spoke about her closest friend.

"I don't think that's it...what's that book you have there?" Ayumi pointed out a strange book, that looked very old sitting inside of Naomi's school-bag.

"I don't know," she pulled the book out, "no title," and opened it.  
_Sachiko's Hysteric Party_ The first page read.

"Is that maybe an album of the events that happened there?" Ayumi questioned, "maybe a final parting gift from Sachiko?"

Naomi shook her head, "no, Sachiko didn't give any gi-!" That's when she remembered Yoshikazu handing her the book right before everyone started disappearing.

"What is it?" Ayumi questioned.

"Right before-" she had to clear her throat _It's never going to be easy thinking about her is it?_ "-right before Seiko disappeared, Yoshikazu shoved a book in my hands. I think this was it."

"Really? Let me see it," Ayumi took the book and flipped a few pages, "there's nothing in here at all..." She continued flipping until, "Naomi! There's a list of names here!"

Naomi leaned over to look too, exposing a bit of cleavage, "You're right," She agreed on seeing them, "it looks like everyone that attended the final send-off party for Sachiko..." "I-it is," Ayumi had to shift her gaze away from Naomi and back to the book, "even Sachiko. Maybe if we turn a page..." She turned the page, "This is!?" Naomi's eyes widened, "a charm for saving all those listed in the previous page..." She began reading.

_End_

_A/N: If you're questioning about Ayumi, well there were a few scenes in there (which resulted in clears) that hinted Ayumi was also into girls but just didn't notice yet. A prime one being the scene when you are doing the love scenes and Ayumi has one with Azusa. She didn't seem at ALL disturbed about what was going on. I realize this is optional, but so are the other scenes. It's clear that Sayaka loves Naho, but Naho's feelings on the matter aren't clear. Also, Satoshi will not be the main character of this fic. He's had enough screentime as MC :P And yes, I completely destroyed your unhappy Extra Chapter end, but I honestly don't think that was in-character for Ran. I'd see her as someone who would go through Hell and back for Azusa. Even if Azusa completely rejected her, she wouldn't give up. Oh, and their death was instigated by that one guy who was with them. Can't remember his name, and the wiki doesn't say a thing about him as far as I could tell. It's been a while since I played it. Expect future chapters to be related to finding out what's going on with this book. _


End file.
